


Tom- 1

by normski_reedenstein



Series: Wonderful World of Hiddles [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Male-Female Friendship, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: You and Tom were always good friends with a bit of an undeniable chemistry that crackled between you two whenever you were together. Was he finally dipping his toe in uncharted waters? If so, this was a hell of a way to begin."You...want to shave my legs?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewriting this one after a failed attempt a year or so ago. Can't remember where I found the prompt though.

 

You thanked God it was your Friday so you could finally go home and unwind with a glass of red, a book and a hot bubble bath in that order. Work left you mentally and physically taxed the last few days and your time to unwind was more than needed. As you walked through the door into your apartment, you let your hair down and breathed a sigh of relief, kicking off your shoes and hanging your purse from the coat hooks. Tom was sitting on your couch reading over what looked like a script, intense concentration on his face that broke as soon as you walked in.

"Hey Y/N. Long day?" 

"Too long. I've never enjoyed and hated a job so much in my whole life. The bathtub is screaming my name right now." 

Tom chuckled. "I know that feeling. Can I get you a drink?" 

You were halfway to the kitchen and waved your hand as if telling him to stay seated. "I got it. Do you want anything or will that hinder your reading?" 

"Actually, I need a break. I've been at this for two hours. A drink wouldn't hurt I suppose." You grabbed a beer out of the fridge for Tom and poured a glass of wine for yourself. That first taste of sweetness made your shoulders relax a little and you sighed, your eyes closed. When you opened them, Tom stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching you with a smile. It wasn't a friendly smile; You swore you could see some sensual darkness in his light blue eyes that made your insides stir. Choosing to side step any wandering thoughts, you held the chilled beer out for him. "Thank you." 

The two of you sipped in silence for a minute before you broke the silence. "So can you reveal anything about this new project you're involved in since I'm your best buddy?" You batted your eyelashes like a kid begging for a cookie before dinner.

Tom chuckled. "All I will say is it's _very_ entertaining. And I'm glad I've had experience working with green screen."

Part of you wanted to sneak a peek at his script after he went to bed but you didn't want to risk it. You would probably have first dibs as his premiere date anyway so you were still excited for him either way.

"Fine," you sighed and gave a fake frown. "Leave me in the dark."

"I know you'll love it once it's finally completed. I'm excited to finally start shooting, catch up with old friends."

You almost spit out your sip of wine at his words. Excitedly, you said, "Old friends? That sounded like a hint."

"I could be referring to anyone," Tom said, an amused grin on his face.

"That may be but I have some guesses in mind. I'll figure it out." You grinned devilishly over the rim of your glass.

"Okay, darling. Whatever you say," he patted your head before taking a pull from his beer. 

You rolled your eyes as you started out of the kitchen. You slowed as you remembered something. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" 

You were slightly embarrassed to say it out loud but Tom could've heard worse things. You both shared a lot with each other. Plus, he had two sisters. This is nothing he hadn't heard before. "I forgot I wanted to shave my legs tonight but I'm entirely too lazy and tired to do it now." 

Tom shrugged, not missing a beat. "If you want, I could do it for you. That way you can still enjoy your bath." 

You slowly looked up at him, your mouth slightly agape, as you processed his words. You and Tom were always good friends with a bit of an undeniable chemistry that crackled between you two whenever you were together. Your other friends always joked about you two getting together solely because of the way you would bicker over silly things. Other than some harmless flirting, neither one of you ever tried to make a move. Was he finally dipping his toe in uncharted waters? If so, this was a hell of a way to begin.

 "You...want to shave my legs?" The squeaky, incredulous tone of your voice would've been laughable to you any other moment. 

 Tom chuckled. "Does that make you uncomfortable? I don't have to if it does." 

 As odd as it sounded for your best male friend to offer such a thing, it didn't sound totally outlandish the more thought you gave to it. It's not like you would end up in bed together. He was just...shaving your legs. Your lips twitched into a grin. 

 "Alright, what the hell. Lets go," you said finally. "I do hope you know what you're doing." 

 "You don't trust me?" 

 "Have you shaved other women's legs before?" 

 "I haven't but I doubt it's that difficult." He smiled at your inquiry.

You sucked your teeth. "Lets see just how good you are then."


	2. Chapter 2

 As Tom drew your bath, you changed out of your work clothes and into your bathrobe. Sipping away at your wine, you mentally prepared for what was about to happen. In all of your past relationships, friendly or otherwise, you had never in a million years dreamed of doing something that would be considered this intimate. And you couldn't believe that Tom was actually committed to it. Then again, you never knew him to back out of anything even it was completely ridiculous. You took a breath and walked to the bathroom to see him just about fully prepared for his task; Your razor sat on the edge of the tub along with a small bowl of water and your new can of cream. The tub was nearly filled to the top with water and bubbles. You could smell your aroma therapy salts wafting through the air. Tom wasn't half bad at preparing a bath. If he had lit candles you probably would've let him do anything else he wanted to do for you. Or to you. Shaking your head, you stepped through the doorway 

"You kind of went all out for me huh?" 

Tom turned around in his knelt down position and smiled proudly. "You did say you wanted to relax. Plus, you deserve it. Are you ready?" 

"If you are," you said with a shrug. 

"In you get, Miss. Y/LN." He perched on the seat of the toilet to allow you to pass by. 

Setting your wine glass down on the edge of the tub, you grasped at the tie of your robe. "Don't look." 

Tom chuckled. You thought it was probably pointless to say it seeing as how you were about to be naked with nothing but bubbles to cover you but still, you wanted to conserve a bit of modesty in front of him. Covering his eyes like a child, Tom sat patiently. "I'm not looking." 

You made quick work of discarding your robe and hanging it on the hook on the back of the door before taking your glass and sinking into the hot water of the tub. 

"You can peek now, Thomas," you said with a smile. 

Tom lifted a few fingers from over his eyes and looked in your direction hesitantly before completely uncovering his eyes. You laughed at him and his charmingly goofy ways. Nothing was more attractive to you than a sense of humor. Especially his. You sank further into the water until the bubbles were up to your neck and the water soaked your shoulders, the stress of a long day seeping from your pores. Tom picked up your razor and momentarily put it in the bowl of water he reserved for it.

"If you don't mind?" he gestured for a leg.

You raised your right leg out of the water and Tom carefully took your ankle in one hand and with the other, wiped the bubbles from your skin until the lower half of your leg was exposed. You watched quietly while Tom sprayed shaving cream into his palm and coated your skin from ankle to calf, a deep look of concentration on his face. As if he had done it countless times before, Tom began making neat streaks in the cream as he shaved your leg. He took extra care around the more difficult spots that you sometimes had trouble with. You didn't even have to tell him.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" you asked as you sipped from your glass.

A corner of Tom's mouth raised into a smirk. "I assure you this is the first time. How am I doing?"

"Well," you looked at your leg and then back at him. "I'm not bleeding. In my eyes, that's pretty damn good."

Tom's smirk changed to a prideful smile. "Glad to hear it. Could I ask a question?" 

"Ask away." 

"It might not be my place to ask but I am curious...if your job stresses you out so much, why do you stay? I mean you have enough experience to do anything else you want. Why a warehouse?" 

You grinned and thought for a second before you answered. "The pay is good, the company is willing to pay for me to go to school and I could probably get better jobs in the future in my current position but mostly the school perks. Plus, it's not all bad. It's just the extra bullshit that I didn't particularly sign up for that unfortunately comes with the job that I hate." 

Tom nodded in understanding. "Still. You could be doing much better than this. What were you going to school for again?" 

"I decided on nursing. I'd like to become a midwife." You smiled and that caused Tom to smile along with you. 

"You like kids." It was more of a statement than a question. "I would've never guessed." 

"I don't seem that mean do I?"  

Tom chuckled, his hand momentarily lifting the razor away so he wouldn't accidentally hurt you you thought. "It's not that. You've never mentioned anything about it is all. Just when I think I know something about you,I learn about five new things." 

"What can I say? I like to leave some mystery." You let out a mock evil laugh.

"I see. I hope you can be less secretive towards me in the future. What kind of friend am I if I don't know half the things about you that I would like to?" 

You raised an eyebrow. "What would you like to know?"  

With one section of your leg finished, Tom rinsed any remaining shaving cream off and went a tad higher above your knee. "Well you just told me about you wanting to be a midwife. What made you decide on that besides a love for kids?"

 "It actually goes all the way back to when I was staying with my aunt one weekend as a teenager. She was due to give birth to my third cousin and chose to do a water birth at home surrounded by the family. I just remember seeing how her midwife interacted with her and how sweet she was. I mean to be a part of such a special moment of someone's life, to see this new little human being brought into the world, hearing that first cry. It just always touched my heart. I think I decided then that I wanted to be a part of a family's experience of bringing their child into the world." 

Tom listened to you recount the story with the smallest of a smile. "You would be perfect for the job. There is a certain compassionate side of you that I've noticed before. I can't think of anyone who wouldn't want that energy around them." 

"You think so?"  

"I know so. I hope your dream becomes a reality, Miss. Y/LN. You deserve it." 

The sincerity in his voice and in his eyes touched your heart. He was the only person you had ever told about your choice to pursue an education in nursing. You never even mentioned it to your other friends. And any relatives who knew lived states away. They couldn't share in your happiness the way you would've liked. This small encouragement from Tom made you happy you shared this little fact about yourself.  

It was a half hour later and you had shared a few more facts about yourself with Tom. He learned of your fondness for cheesecake and your absolute hatred for pickles, your budding love of comic books and your fear of bellybuttons. You opened his eyes a little more to who exactly his friend was and he was enjoying every second of it. It didn't even dawn on you that he had finished with your other leg until he slowly let it slip back into the water. 

"All done. I hope my handiwork is to your liking?" Tom asked as he emptied the bowl into the sink and rinsed it and your razor clean. 

You reached down and dragged your hand over clean legs. "Not bad for a first timer. Do you accept tips?" 

Tom laughed. "This one is free of charge. I do thank you for the offer though." 

"Thank you for doing this in the first place. I appreciate it." 

"Anything for you."  

With your wine gone and your body free of the week's stress, you were ready to get out of the tub. You thought back over the last hour and smiled at the fact that you just had a great night with your best friend doing the most intimate yet most mundane thing you had ever done with anyone else. Maybe it was the wine talking but you found yourself stepping onto that line you didn't want to cross that separated your friendship from something...other. 

"Could you hand me my towel, please?" 

Tom grabbed a fluffy blue towel off the rack behind the door and held it out for you. 

"What?" 

"What what?" you answered his question with another question. 

"Why are you smiling?" 

You didn't realize you were still in your reverie but when Tom playfully pinched one of your cheeks you realized you were indeed still smiling. 

"It's nothing." You reached for your towel but Tom held it just out of your reach. 

"It's something. Come on, tell me." 

"Don't worry about it." 

"Even if you weren't smiling I could look into those big Y/EC eyes and see you are thinking of something and you are. So tell me." 

You sighed. This son of a bitch. "It's nothing serious. I'm...just happy you're here is all." 

Tom looked at you and you could tell he knew there was more to it than that but didn't pry further. He held your towel out again with a half smile and let you take it this time. While he occupied himself returning your things where he found them, you dried yourself before stepping out of the tub onto the rug below. You unplugged the tub. 

"Do you need anything else?" Tom asked. 

You didn't need anything but you were feeling brave and decided ' _What the hell?_ ' You pulled Tom close and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you." 

You felt there was no need to elaborate because on some level he probably understood. He looked at you, his eyes holding surprise for a moment before something else took its place. He leaned close and kissed your cheek, his face hovering a second longer than usual. When he pulled away,you both just stared at one another. You suddenly felt warm and jittery, your heart racing a million miles a minute. Tom put both of his hands on either side of your face and searched your eyes.  

Before you knew it, his lips met yours. You couldn't pull away and neither could he. It was nice. It was sensual. It was long overdue. 

 

* * *

 

Everything from the bathroom to your bedroom seemed to be a blur. Hands were groping, lips were moving, tongues were tasting and you didn't want any of it to stop despite the little nagging voice in the back of your brain screaming for you to stop yourself and him before you truly crossed over into uncharted waters. But it was all too good to stop. When he pushed you back into the pillows, threw your legs over his shoulders and dipped his head between your thighs you nearly turned to jelly. 

"Hold those beautiful, thick thighs back for me," Tom whispered. You had never seen his light, pretty blue eyes so hooded and dark before. It was like some other person had taken over him. Doing as you were told, you held your legs back as his tongue lapped and his mouth sucked at your center. "So creamy. My delicious little treat."

"Oh my god," you moaned. "That feels so good. Please don't stop."

It had been a few months since you'd last slept with anyone and you only really had your toys to get you off. In fact, you were so used to your Battery Operated Boyfriends that you were growing concerned you had all but desensitized your clitoris to any other stimulation. But alas, here Tom was coaxing that familiar tingling from you with a gifted tongue. You were surprised that his table manners were anything but polite; He was leaving you so wet and messy you couldn't tell how much of it was your arousal and how much of it was his saliva. It was as if he was about to be put to death and this was his last meal. Tom's hands reached up to grope at your breasts, his long fingers tweaking your hardened nipples. You were so into everything he was doing to you that you hadn't noticed his mouth leave your core and his teeth bite painfully into your inner thigh. You looked down at him with a mixture of shock and arousal. 

"Was that okay?" he asked, the heat momentarily taken out of his eyes. 

You smiled at him. "It is very okay. More than okay. Keep going." 

Your legs slipped from his shoulders as he began to move up your body, his eyes darkening once again. He laid kisses against your apex, your tummy, your breasts. As his fingers played in your wetness, he sucked on one nipple before biting into your skin hard enough to bruise, following along with the other. He had unknowingly unmasked one of your kinks and it made your core throb intensely. You reached down between his legs into his jeans and cupped his hard dick in your hand. You wanted him buried inside of you. You just wanted to feel him. 

"I'll only go as far as you want me to, Y/N. If this gets to be too much..." 

"I know. I'll tell you. Don't worry," you reassured him. 

Tom kissed you and you could taste yourself on his tongue as it danced with yours. You worked his jeans open and he helped you push them down his lean legs and off onto the floor. Spreading your legs, he situated himself in between them. Things took a slow, delicate turn as his hand grazed your cheek and he made you look at him. Neither of you said anything for a few beats, just stared. Finally, he slowly pushed inside of you. You both moaned softly, Tom saying how good you felt around him under his breath. Pushing your legs up towards your body, you allowed him deeper access as he moved inside the sodden wetness he created. It started out slow, tender. The more hot and intense the feeling in your stomach became the harder Tom stroked, trying desperately to coax an orgasm from you. He felt amazingly thick and he was getting so deep it was almost painful. His teeth latched onto your ear lobe and nipped softly. 

"Come for me, my little queen. Come all over my cock," Tom rasped in your ear. 

You clutched him close to your body as your channel began to contract tightly, your body shuddering as you finally gave into the single most exhausting and messiest orgasm you've ever experienced. You both lay sated, misted in sweat, and cuddled against one another in your bed. The last thing you remember was being lulled to sleep by the gentle stroking of his fingers in your hair. 

* * *

 

 You awoke to the smell of coffee. It took a minute for your brain to catch up with being awake and another to catch up with how you ended up in your bed feeling so well rested in the first place. You felt sore in the best way and you could almost still feel Tom inside of you. A smile began to work its way across your face before it paused halfway and almost turned sad. It was safe to say you and Tom no longer had a friendship. So what did you have? Sanity was finally returning and with it, these clear thoughts that you so badly wanted out of your head. Pushing them away for now, you got out of bed, dressed in a tee shirt and shorts and ventured to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

You tentatively stepped into the kitchen where Tom stood quietly scrolling through his phone while he sipped his coffee. It was an odd sight seeing him in sweatpants, his orange tinted hair sleep rumpled. You were never used to seeing him looking less than casual. Even so, it was enough to make your mouth salivate and knees quiver the slightest bit. 

"Morning," you said, sleep still in your voice. 

Tom looked up from his phone and smiled. "Good morning,dear. Coffee?" 

"Please." 

Tom grabbed a mug from a nearby shelf and poured silently. Your nerves were beginning to spike the longer you looked at him.

Would he want to talk about it? Did he even want to acknowledge it? Had he already forgotten about it?

You took the mug he offered you with a shaky smile and took a sip, the dark liquid seemingly making you more jittery. His gaze lingered on you longer than you were comfortable with. 

"How did you sleep?"  

"Great actually. The bath helped. Thanks again for that." 

"It was my pleasure." 

More prolonged staring and an extended silence ensued. You couldn't take it anymore. 

"Okay," you began, setting your mug down, "what was last night? Was it planned? Spur of the moment? I have to know because I don't want to fuck up a good friendship with you." 

Tom sighed and gave a half smile. Taking your hand, he pulled you close into a comfortable side hug. You could just make out the faint hint of his musk. "I had no intention of taking things that far with you last night. That might be hard to believe after what I did with the bath and everything but it is the truth. I feel the same way about our friendship but I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you. And I can say with confidence that I don't regret what happened. And if that is where you would like it to end, I will be more than obliged to go along with it. My feelings for you might not go away but our friendship means too much to me to potentially ruin. However you want to proceed with this, I'll have your back." 

You looked up at him. "Tom-- you are one of the best friends I could ask for. Last night was special to me and maybe our relationship had something to do with it. Maybe, if it's okay with you, we can just... I don't know... back track and go slow. Start with a harmless date or two. See if we actually want to pursue something more?" 

"I would like that, Y/N. More than anything." He leaned over and kissed the top of your head. "Thank you." 

You smiled and turned completely into his body, giving him the tightest hug you could manage. 

"You sure you want to do this?" 

"Absolutely."


End file.
